The present invention relates to drain cleaning devices, such as closet augers.
Typically, drain cleaning devices are used to route out foreign material creating clogs and stoppages from plumbing pipelines and the like by the use of an elongated flexible coiled spring cable or cleaning “snake” rotatably drivable about its own axis. The drain cleaning apparatus may be a closet auger. During operation, a distal end of the cleaning snake is inserted into a pipeline and rotated to force the snake through the pipeline to workout clogs and stoppages within the pipeline. Accordingly, the closet auger may be used in cleaning out clogged toilets, sinks, bathtubs, and other plumbing circuits.